User talk:Gala0008
Toothy and Class Act I haven't been on much lately, but i read your comment and decided to re-watch that episode, and i cannot remember why i didn't say it was his fault, maybe i knew something back then that i do not remember nowadays. Although, on reviewing the episode, i think i may have had the mind set that because the others chose to stay nearby, it wasn't his fault. However, i would, at this moment in time, consider myself undecided, or blame both Toothy and the victims, because he caused the fire, and subsequently, the explosion (assuming nothing happened that no-one had noticed), but everyone decided to stay nearby. Thanks, Pyro Python 14:30, October 5, 2009 (UTC) What did i miss? I know i was gone for quite a while, but would you be able to tell me anything i missed? I noticed there are two other Admins, but i can't tell if they're still active, also anything else if you can. Thanks, Pyro Python 21:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) To sum up So, we're the only two regular admins, and a i see a hell of a lot of people have been blocked. I was aware of possible vandalism but i never expected this I can't lie, though, i see you did a really good job on your own in terms of editing and the community, thanks for helping the wiki while i was gone. :) Pyro Python 17:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Blocking No, it's perfectly fine, i saw some of the vandalism on my page and the main page, i would've been surprised if they weren't blocked. Pyro Python 13:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Death Table Hey, Gala, what do you think of the Death Table i'm working on? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Death Table construction Thanks, however, i must insist that i do this myself for now. Simply because the programming is HUGE (i mean huge, probably a dozen sheets), and i need to know where i'm at while this is getting updated. I plan to release this into the main articles, and thinking of replacing Death Ranks and Surivial Ranks (person can't spell) with it. Which will be when it's (hopefully) fully complete, and there won't be an issue with working out what's going on with it. Oh, and i've been having trouble with a User called I love ninja, you may want to give me your opinion on this person, because this user is confusing me (you'll want to check: the user's contributions, talk page, a comment on your talk page, my talk page, and the history of Xuam Víktorr to get what i mean). Sorry about going on, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Table & User Trust me, i had to split the table just to make sure it will function, and it will get bigger 0_o. We'll see how that goes. About the user, i don't think he/she is vandalising, because i saw good-faith edits, but there was a misguided edit to Handy's page, and he/she put a picture on Viktorr's user page that i'm using for my sig. I think this is a user who wants to help, but is a little lost on what to do on a wiki, as in: adding relevant information only and don't alter other people's user pages (even if the user doesn't seem to care). View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 11:00, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Havin' A Ball I'm currently filling in my table, as you know, and i wanted to ask your opinion on this, especially seeing as i'll get a much quicker response. In "Havin' A Ball", would you say it's: Pop killed by helicopter Pilot, Cub killed by Lumpy, and pilot & Lumpy killed by Pop (seeing as Pop must have disrupted the helicopter's blades). I ask this because, i'm not really given anything conclusive on the main articles. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Havin' A Ball I see what you're saying, but that looks like climbing gear, the rope was a little far right, and this happened next to a cliff; from that, i'm saying it looks like Lumpy's kill. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:22, October 21, 2009 (UTC) HTF Movie I noticed you were on the Happy Tree Friends article, deleting a section entitled 'movie' that some random IPs were adding on, is that just spam editing they're doing or something? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Environmental Kills You remember i was working on that Death Table? Well, i have a few problems, specifically it's trying to cater for environmental kills, which is hard to factor in for this table. What i specifically wanted to ask is your opinion on Nuttin' Wrong with Candy and Wheelin' and Dealin; on the former, would you say it's Nutty's fault he died, not the vending machine (i think he set the machine off, if you see what i mean), and on the latter, i can't decide if Lifty and Shifty's deaths belong to Lifty (and his shoddy car repairs), or the environment, because of the unpredictable nature of the event. Could you give me your views on this, please, Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 14:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Environmental Kills Page? If there environmental kills (out of the influence of any HTF), then do you think there will need to be a page for this? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Blog on Giggles This is a message to (hopefully) the active users on the wiki, i decided to try messing with the blog section, so i was hoping if you could view it and post your thoughts. **See here Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) HTF Forum I need a second opinion on this: Wikiguy, a while back, made a Happy Tree Friends Forum article, but i'm not sure what to do with it. I gave it a link on the main page to, maybe give it some traffic, as a general discussion page. The reason why i'm unsure is because i don't know if anyone is interested in forums on here, no-one has used the official forum section, however, that may be due to it's not quite as friendly as Mainspace-like article for a forum. So, what are your thoughts on it? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:39, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Username You have a point, the blog pages make the forum redundant. I'll pull the plug on it, if you have any issues with this decision, i'm sure we can discuss it. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 02:22, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Fandom Article I saw you and Wikiguy were talking about Fan Art and Own Creations, and it did need a lot of improvement, but i thought the only way it could be improved was to be moved into the Fandom article, especially Own Creations, where it didn't really need its own article. I also think this will be easier to manage, and protect it against "Fan-Boy" edits, if you get what i mean. Do you guys think this was a good move, or is there something else that needs to be done? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Class Act Death Debate Blog You remember that blog article you made with choosing if Toothy was to blame? What's your view on people still using it to discuss the issue (and others)? Because i'm finding a fair few users who really have an issue with this, but i can't see why they shouldn't be allowed to debate this. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: CADD Blog The thing is, it's not the people having these discussions that bother me, it's the people that go in their and shout abuse at them because they are debating that bothers me, but what REALLY bothers me, is the fact they go out of their way, on to your blog, to shout abuse at them, and we all know they can just ignore it, but they want to abuse the debaters anyway. I suppose what i'm getting at is i don't want to stop these people debating, but i want to let them get on with it, WITHOUT the fear of trolls (for all i know, they could just be trolling) constantly shouting down their throats. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: CADD - Death Threats I think that is fair, even though i'm normally on Xbox LIVE (which is VERY abusive), i don't like the idea of all these Death Threats being dragged onto here, i feel there is a time and a place for that kind of thing (well, not THAT kind of thing, but you get what i mean). By chance, would you plan to post a warning about suspension due to threats on the blog? Such as red text to stand out (at the bottom of the post). View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 02:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Warning on Blog Post I know you already you put up a warning in a comment, but i felt there may be a possibility a user may miss it, so i put a clear (hopefully) message in bold red at the top of the blog article. Sorry about that, i don't usually mess with other user's stuff, but i felt an extra precaution was necessary. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 07:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Block Hey, Gala, i know you've had to block a lot IPs, have you ever sent them messages telling them to stop doing what they're doing or they will be blocked, and they ignore you, and continue, then they get blocked. 'Cos i just had that with an IP just now from over a week ago, i sent about three, and they kept ignoring me. IPs do get told don't they? You know, that they are messaged? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:07, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Flaky Blog I've churned out another blog post! :) If you've got an opinion on Flaky, and would like to voice it: Click Here. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas I'm not sure if anyone has done this yet (except for I Love Splendid) but... Merry Christmas Gala0008. You've been a good big guy of this wiki. Thank you for protecting it from vandals and trolls. I look forward to editing in 2010! Ban Times I was wondering why virtually all your bans are 1 year, i say this because i 3 month blocked an IP for screwing up the redirects, okay, it was only one edit, but from what the user did, they were clearly looking to wind someone up. I just want to know why your bans are consistently 1 year (however, i do not know exactly what they did, so it may have been appropriate). View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ban Times Yeah, i see your point, i suppose i haven't had to deal with anything quite that severe, and i hope i don't have to. By the way, how many of them do you warn, or do you just ban and move on (and to clarify, i mean IPs who just come on here to damage the wiki)? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 05:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Fair dues, i'll remember to keep that in mind if i have encounter any more trouble. - Pyro Character Categories & Break I noticed that there has been categories put up (i think by Yoyi) for the colours of the characters, i'm not sure this is necessary, what do you think? Also, i will be taking a break from wiki stuff mainly for the rest of the holiday, but i'll come on to check up. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, man, i should be coming back on properly sometime in early January (i may still mess with the main page a little, that's probably all, though).' 5,000+ Edits What can i say? It just shows HUGE dedication, nice going! :) P.S. I should be back on properly in a few days, just thought you'd like to know. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 19:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: 5,000+ Edits (For lack of a better name) Nah, we're just madmen. But, just to make a quick point, i should be back on properly tomorrow, probably at night (night in the UK), just for today, i'll just mess with my profile and the main page, and some other main details. :) So, i'll see you back out there. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Renaming the Main Page Do you think the Main Page should be renamed? I'm saying this because: #I looked at "raising your Google ranking". #I think something more suitable is needed. I was hoping for a second opinion on this, because i was thinking of renaming it as, say, "Happy Tree Friends Home", something such as that. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 08:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Changing Name Okay, i'll get straight to it, let's see how this plays out - Pyro Python HTF Canedian?? I Was watching the episode: Don't Yank My Chain, and i look this; When The Mole and Handy are escaping from the jail, i looked at the flag, it's like a canedian flag,(the pink space must be white for being one) what do you think about that? PD:I alredy asked Pyro about this. Yoyi22 and Anonymous User who edits blogs Hi Gala... I'm =600000000000000000000000000000000000000% really angry with Yoyi22 and 75.100.182.500? who edits Blogs... I don't like them because they vandalised my show LMB by Andrei Thomas' Wiki. I warned them and 75.100.182.500? is blocked for 4 months and it got blocked yesterday night around 12:55 pm. His block will remain expired on May 17, 2010. Then Yoyi22 is blocked for 3 weeks and his blocked will remain expired on Febraury 8, 2010. Can you talk them for a while? Dymanda 21:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Character Friends List I'm asking for some help from a few people, i've been trying to make more of a "web" image for the article Character Friend List, because listing each character, however, i have two problems: #People editing the article cannot seem to agree on what is meant to be there, and i've noticed some characters were mentioned as friends of one character, but not vice-versa, if you see what i mean. #A little help on how the web can be improved. If anyone wishes to help go to User:Pyro Python/Workhouse#Main Character Friends Web, check the article (make alterations/discuss), and view the FULL SIZE web, and give me an opinion on it please. Maybe the article can finally be in order afterwards. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 16:01, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello Gala...All you edits are belong to Pyro I Recently noticed that Pyro Python has overtaken you as greasest editor of this wiki. Well, well done for making to first place in the first place.Wikiguy 02:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Nutty and Swelter Skelter Blog Hey, guys, If anyone's interested in my blog about Nutty's death in Swelter Skelter, and a few ideas that come with it, then click this link. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Blocking Threats Do you know why people say to eachother that they'll block one another if they put something on their blogs/talk pages that they disagree with? Are they just trying to bluff to one another? Sorry if it's a stupid thing to ask, but i see this so much and i don't know why, i was hoping you would know. Thanks, have a good one! View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 10:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Users Yeah, all the blocking threats don't make any sense. I just figure if you are working on a wiki that kids like, then you will find the odd immature user every now and again. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 06:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Please Vote Hi guys, I'm asking for you to vote on a few articles' names, seeing as they may need a change, and i don't know if they should be, Please click this link if you wish to vote. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 09:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Godzilla killed Flaky? I was looking on Flaky's article, and i noticed the Godzilla death was not debatable and someone had written that Kenn Navarro confirmed her death, do you know if this is true? Do you know the source? Come to think of it, i saw this on Russell's death in Sea of Love, but that's a lot more convincing. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 11:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'll have a look around for it later, hopefully i'll find it, and here's a laugh, when i got your message, it said i had 6,666 edits. Good times... View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 20:47, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back! I have returned to using this site (though probably not for long) and have some great new ideas for new episodes. I will post them in time on my blog page, please feel free to comment on them. -Lumpy84 02/27/10 3:39 PM Pyro Python has been missing. Pyro Python wanted me to tell you that he hasn't been editing this site lately because his PC hasn't been working. -Lumpy84 03/12/10 8:04 AM glad to see your back without administrators there would be no rules and without no rules there would be numorus vandlism and spamming but pyro's still gone so i hope you do a good job protecting this wiki without him.Ultrablastic123 02:12, March 13, 2010 (UTC) As is above AKA welcome back to the HTF wiki. Incase you didn't know there's going to be a new character.Wikiguy 05:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Character's Top info An unregistered contributer has been messing up the main character's pitctures and top information, and I don't know how to fix it. Please do something if you have a minute. -Lumpy84 03/17/10 8:11 AM youre back well, you came back now, huh? it's been a while since the 2 of us talked to each other what's your favourite HTF couple? couple mine's flippy X splendid (i like yaoi couples) I love splendid 04:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) lousy articles okay, since i cant delete articles can you please delete these? this guy made up stupid characters, made a silly chatty thing, and made a BORING article. here are the links http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Spy_Wybie http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Possessed_Toothy http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_speak http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Molezilla oh and also block whoever made those. good luck! I love splendid 01:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks a lot, man... im the guy who edited that costume page. its awesome being here! thanks (2) forgot my signature Roco29009 03:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for blocking the IP who made irrelevant lunch articles now the IP is going in other wikis. Dymanda 13:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) hey i have a quesation can u please stop doing that to Flippy's blog thing bucause i hav seen a video where flippy killed Splendid Ale_kills_Giggles.jpg|she killing cuddles E Flippy x G Flippy yaoi by sabakunoozura-1-.jpg Banzai Flippy.png Slendid.jpg GoodFlippy.jpeg Evil flippy-1-.jpg|,vlcbv hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha 3f.jpg|info please stop messin wit Flippy's profile please cus i seen a video where Fliddy killed splendid flippyxflippelli 15:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC)flippyxflippelliflippyxflippelli 15:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Anti flippyxflippelli, and there is no video with flippy killing splendid. Okay. When will Gala will return to the HTF wiki? Guillaume Lepage (LMBFanDymandaFan) 14:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC)